


The Phantom And Her Friend

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: For a friend.ILY honey. <3





	The Phantom And Her Friend

“Hey...”

A silence fell, then, finally, the Phantom spoke softly.

“You okay Jen?”

Jenny, who was alone and shaky even as she let the Phantom lead her underground and to the lair, shook her head. It’s clear from the look in the Phantom’s eyes that she’s worried before she speaks softly.

“Stay here...”

She’s lead the girl to a room that is well lit and has a decent bed and sofa. She leaves her there with a small smile, then makes her way outside, heading up to find the woman that she knows can help Jenny. 

She returns later with Shirley, smiling as she locks both women into the room. She knows, eventually, Jenny will be okay.


End file.
